


It Looks Like You Might Be One of Us

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Songfic, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: The war is over, the Iight prevailed, so why is Hermione so uneasy? A chance encounter sends her plunging recklessly in to help the most unexpected peopleInspired by "Heathens" from 21 Pilots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A song that latched on to me and wouldn't let go. Wrote this in one go to expect some errors

~All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don’t make any sudden moves  
You don’t know the half of the abuse~

“MAGIC: THE GREAT EQUALIZER”

The headline of the Daily Prophet seemed to be almost screaming and Hermione frowned and chewed her lower lip. Putting down the paper, she and Harry shared a troubled look across the breakfast table. “Harry do you” but she was cut off by the sound of the floo chiming. 

They both jumped as Ron’s head appeared in the flames. “Harry” he said imperiously “Just confirming you’ll be there tonight for the exhibition Quidditch game. Minister wants to make this a big to-do and you and I are key to that.” Hermione snorted softly and Ron shot her a glare “Look Mione, I don’t need your lecture. I know how you feel about all of this, you’ve made it quite clear.” Hermione didn’t even glance up from the paper, just deliberately turned a page and kept reading.

“Yes, Ron, I’ll be there” Harry said tiredly and with a decisive nod Ron vanished from the fireplace. Hermione lay the paper down and stared at Harry. “I don’t like it either Mi” he said softly “I’m going to do this, as a goodwill gesture, but then I’m done.” 

She sighed and stood up, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head. “I’m going in to the shop. What are your plans for the day?” 

Harry shrugged “Nothing I guess” he said “Feels strange to not be working.”

“If it makes you feel better” she said gently “I think you made the right decision.” He smiled weakly and wandered up the stairs. She watched him go, the lines on her forehead deepening with worry. Turning to the floo she tossed the powder and stepped through.

The dark and quiet of the store was soothing. She moved through, opening shades and straightening shelves, not eager to turn on the light or face actual other people. Swishing her wand to the front window she watched the sign unfurl until “Phoenix Books” was fluttering in the light breeze. Checking her watch she saw she had about an hour until opening, so she pulled the ledger close and started checking sales. 

The peace of the street was shattered by shouting and an authoritative voice yelling to shut down apparition. Instinctively, Hermione grabbed her wand and edged towards the door, defensive spells crowding her lips. There was a sound of pounding feet and Hermione caught a flash of blond as a figure rounded the corner.

She barely had time to register that it was Draco Malfoy running for all he was worth when she flung open the door and grabbed him by the collar. Yanking him inside she cast a body-bind before he could curse her. “I’m here to help” she hissed. Releasing the bind she shoved him under the desk and quickly locked the store. She also sent a cleansing spell through the air, even though they hadn’t used any magic she didn’t want to take a risk that his magical signature would be noticed. 

Hermione took a deep breath and worked to relax her face and body. The sound of yelling came closer and a group of wizards were suddenly in view racing down the block. Hermione frowned, they were dressed almost like Aurors but the insignia was just slightly different. One of them abruptly halted in front of the store and banged on the window “Have you seen anything?” He hollered. Hermione looked up apprehensively. She shook her head and shrugged and the wizard growled and ran off. 

When she was sure they were gone she lowered the blinds of the window and cast a silencing charm. Beckoning to Draco she went into the back room and shut and warded it. Only then did she turn to him and exhale. He was just staring at her, breath still racing and eyes wide. She reached out her hand and he visibly flinched, but she just took his arm gently and guided him down into a seat. She went to the little kitchenette and fixed a cup of tea. Pressing it into his hand she sat on the stool in front of him and put a hand on his knee “What happened” she asked.

His eyes darted around and he licked his lips. “What do you care?” he asked, trying to make it sound nasty, but only managing to sound scared. She just sat quietly and looked at him with calm eyes. He gave a shuddering breath and put his head on his hand. “I don’t know” he admitted “I was just, walking. I heard a shout and I kept my head down and walked faster. It got louder and I heard them yelling that now was their chance. I didn’t wait, I just took off. Apparently that was enough to start a manhunt.”

His hand started to shake and he put the cup down quickly. “I have to make sure everyone is ok” He said, mostly to himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a galleon and spelled it wandlessly. Hermione recognized the Protean charm, she wondered if he’d borrowed the idea from the DA. He watched the coin anxiously as a series of symbols flashed around the edges, finally the coin went dark and he relaxed. 

“Draco” she said “What’s going on.” He stared at her, she almost blushed under the intensity of his gaze. 

“I’ll tell you” he said “But I need to know I can trust you.” She considered for a minute and then took his hands. She gently placed them on the side of her head and closed her eyes. She heard the whispered “Legilimens” and the gentle intrusion of his magic into her mind. He seemed to linger on her time at the Ministry, at the shouted conversations about the “Equality through Magic” initiative. At the quiet conversations between her and Harry. She was grateful he went passed the break-up with Ron, the decision not to undo the oblivation on her parents and the other painful things from the last three years. He pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. His stormy grey ones were gazing into hers and she held his gaze, feeling a hundred tumbling things all at once.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied abuse

~Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day’  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door doesn’t mean our brains will change, from hand grenades~

He sat back and ran his hand through his hair “What do you know about the Pureblood Reintegration Act?” 

“I know it was put into place a year after the war” she said slowly “The idea was to round out the education of Purebloods to make sure they understood Muggles and Half-Bloods better. It was supposed to be a way to work back into the rest of society by demonstrating real change. From what I’ve seen there are...classes and…work opportunities and other benchmarks that can be met.”

“Sounds beautiful, doesn’t it?” he asked bitterly and she stared at him “What the official description doesn’t go into is the steps they have in place for individuals they deem to be ‘irredeemable’ The ‘work’ opportunities that are mandatory and unending, the heavy levies on any income and the harnassing of your magic to run public projects.” 

Hermione’s back stiffened and she stared at him hard. She had heard the barest of whispers when she’d been at the Ministry, those who thought the Light was being too easy on the ones who’d lost, but it had seemed fringe and radical. “How long?”

“What? No questions bookworm? No doubts? You just going to accept it.” It was maybe supposed to be a sneer but she could hear through that. 

“How long.” she repeated

“A year” he sighed and his shoulders seemed to collapse “After the trials, after they’d imprisoned or executed the remaining Death Eaters they worked their way down to the junior level. Her gaze flickered to his forearm and he rolled up the sleeve, his arm was bare. “I never took it” he said evenly “I was given a temporary mark, but they were waiting until I was fully in my power to brand me for real.” 

“I haven’t heard anything about this” It was a statement, but she wasn’t doubting him “Nothing from Ron or Harry or even a hint from the papers.”

“No” he sighed “I guess you wouldn’t, would you? They have their pet Purebloods. The Weasley’s of course, Shacklebolt, Abbots. Even the Greengrass family has had the honor of being fully ‘redeemed’ so why would anyone notice basically the disappearance of the Parkinsons, Zabini’s or Notts?”

“What’s being done” she asked and Draco’s lips twisted at the determination in her voice.

“We’re just trying to stay alive Granger” he said softly and she felt a prick of tears in the back of her eyes. “I’m trying to get them out. Trying to get them somewhere safe. We don’t have it in us to fight back, we don’t want to fight back. We just want to live our own life for once.”

“Who?” she demanded and his eyes hardened

“I’m not going to tell you that” he said and his voice was low and dangerous “You have to see that I can’t tell you that.” Hermione stood up and started pacing around and he watched her carefully, face betraying nothing. 

After a few turns of the room, Hermione gave a despairing laugh “I believe it.” she said “I believe you. I believe this is happening.”

“Why” he asked simply and she sank onto the floor

“Did you know Harry quit the Aurors?” Draco’s eyes widened in surprise “No, I guess you didn’t. No one really does, they are keeping that quiet. My departure was more...ah...public of course. But the reason we left was the same, we can’t get behind what they are doing. ‘Magic is the Great Equalizer’ it is just another twist, another version of the mania of Voldemort. You can’t control the population, bend them to your will, even if you think it is just there isn’t a place for that. We don’t know what to do, we just know we couldn’t be part of it anymore. We’re scarred, we’re hurting, but we can’t condone that.” 

They were silent for a few moments “Why are you still in the country?” she finally asked 

Draco sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes “Pansy” he said and swallowed hard “She’s in a ‘work study’ program in the home of the Undersecretary of Magic. I’m not leaving until we get her out.” 

“And then?” Hermione prompted

“And then I’m getting them all out” Draco said, his tone hard and unrelenting “All of them. England can rebuild itself from the inside out but not on the backs of children.” 

Hermione gave a wry smile, “They already did that with the war” she said bitterly “Harry, Ron and I were nothing but child soldiers and the final battle was fought at Hogwarts.” Draco looked up, as if seeing her for the first time. “I have scars too” she said softly “I know the truth is more complicated than they want you to believe” This time, it was Draco’s hand who found hers and Hermione looked at it in surprise as he smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“None of this makes sense” he admitted “I shouldn’t have told you any of this. I shouldn’t be trusting you. You shouldn’t be getting involved”

“And I shouldn’t have pulled you into my shop, but I did. Do you regret it?” Her eyes were ablaze and he gave her a crooked smile.

“No, I can’t say I do” he replied and Hermione huffed out a laugh. 

“How can I help” she said seriously and his face went blank

“You can’t” he said stonily

“Bullshit” she spat back “I’m smart and downright scary when it comes to wandwork. Plus, I have something you need.”

A little bit of the old Malfoy smirk played on Draco’s face “Oh yeah Granger, what could I possibly need?”

“I’m above suspicion” she said softly and the smile dropped off his face “Oh sure” she went on “I parted ways with the Ministry, but I’ve always been known as a bleeding heart and too idealistic for my own good. People patted me on the head and shuffled me off to go latch on to a cause. But, I’m the Golden Girl” she made the title sound like an insult “and Potter’s best friend and one of the most well known Muggleborns. I can move in this world in a way you can’t.” 

Draco’s eyes never left her face and she didn’t waver for a moment. Holding out her hand she said firmly “I vow that I will not betray your trust and I will help you in your cause however I can.” The magic shimmered around her hand but Draco still held her gaze. 

He reached out his hand slowly and clasped hers. His magic shot out to join hers “I accept your vow” he said in a hoarse whisper “Even though I think you are crazy and a bit impetuous to be just jumping in like this on my say so.” 

Hermione tilted her head to one side “Maybe” she conceded “But I also am rarely wrong.” 

They stayed in the shop until the anti-apparition wards had been lifted in the area. Draco told her a little more about the conditions of Pansy’s “work study” and she had felt physically ill. He finally left, after she had extracted a promise that he would come back the next day at the same time. “I’ll open the floo connecton at 9:00” she said “They’ll be less of a magical trace if you do that.” When he left she went into the bathroom to wash her face and glamour away the signs of stress. She knew what she had to do and she was dreading it.


	3. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super icky misogyny in this chapter. Sorry

~We don’t deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions~

“Hi Ron” she said, in a voice that she hoped was breathless and light. She'd fixed her outfit, meaning she’d tightened and shortened things in a few strategic places. 

He looked up from his desk in surprise, suspicion flitting across his face “Hermione” he said cautiously “What are you doing here.”

“Oh” she said with a little laugh “There was a little scare on my street this morning. The Aurors were chasing something, well” she frowned “I thought it was the Aurors but the badge didn’t look quite right.”

“Ah yes” he said, tossing his quill down “Must have been the new unit. Can’t really talk much about it but let’s just say they have a special mandate to go along with the Pureblood Reintegration Act.”

“Oh I see” she said neutrally, although inside she was throwing every hex she knew “That’s brilliant. I bet you were involved with that.”

Ron puffed up importantly and straightened his robe “Well” he said, sounding a bit like Percy talking about cauldron bottoms, “As a Pureblood myself and war hero I of course have a vested interest in the peace and wellbeing of our society.”

“I am so glad the Ministry is taking action for once.” Hermione gritted her teeth at how simpering she sounded but forced herself to channel her inner Lavender Brown. “Maybe I was too hasty to leave.”

Ron’s eyes gleamed “I’m sure there would still be a place for you here Mione.” He came around the desk and sat on the chair next to her, one hand resting on her thigh “In fact, there are a few projects that could use your special touch with wards.” 

She pretended to consider and let her hand graze his arm “I’d need help with the shop” she said finally “I have to keep it going as well.” She paused as if she’d just thought of something “I heard someone talking about the work-study program that they have going on for children of Death Eaters. Maybe someone from that? They could work in the shop and I could be available to you” she looked up through her eyelashes and nearly gagged when she could see him leering down at her. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something. See who is available.” He said cockily 

Hermione gave a little giggle “Oh Ron, this is going to sound positively wicked of me” she lingered over the word and saw his Adam’s Apple bob “But I heard that, maybe, Pansy Parkinson was in the program? Having her as my...ah...assistant would be just…” She trailed off and Ron smiled knowingly

“I know she’s had a placement but I’ll see what I can do” he patted her thigh again and one finger trailed a little higher “I’m sure you’ll make it more then worthwhile.”

“Of course” she said in a breathy voice, forcing herself to lean into him slightly. “The sooner we can arrange it the sooner I’ll be at your service.” Ron grunted and rearranged his robe slightly

“Well” he said in a business-like tone “I’ll see if I can get on that right away.”

“I’ll be at the store until closing if you think it’ll be done today?” her voice trailed off in a question and Ron nodded importantly from behind his desk again.

“Consider it done” he announced “I’ll have her there by 9:30 tomorrow.”

“Oh Ron” she sighed “You are just something else.” He preened under the attention and she waved at him over her shoulder as she took her leave.

She made it to the Atrium level before she had to duck into a restroom and retch. Steadying herself at the counter she caught sight of her reflection. Angrily she lowered the hemline and stripped away the glamours. Shaking out her hair until it rioted around her head she strode to the floo. 

The next morning Hermione was up and out of the house by 8:00. She didn’t dare see Harry, he knew her too well and would see right through her. She spent time warding the shop and building in extra defenses and alerts. After some consideration she also did the base magics needed for a simulcrum, all it needed now was Essence of Pansy.

At 9:00 the floo roared to life and Draco stepped out warily, wand raised. She met him with arms spread wide and let him scan her and the shop without comment. “Pansy’s been moved” he said in a tired voice “I’m still trying to figure out where.”

“Here” Hermione said simply and the color drained from Draco’s face.

“What do you mean, here.” He asked and raised his wand level with her throat.

“I mean” she said calmly “That I asked for an assistant and made the suggestion that it be Pansy. She should be arriving in half an hour.”

“What the hell Granger” Draco barked out a laugh and fell back a few steps “I tell you less then 12 hours ago about my problem and you are already saving the fucking day?”

“It’s what I do” she said with a shrug and allowed herself to give a half smile. 

“How” Draco said fiercely, once again raising the wand and staring at her hard.

Hermione’s eyes dropped and she fidgeted with her skirt. “Ron’s in the Auror department still.” she said quietly “I went to visit, played up to his vanities. Told him I’d help his department...essentially implied that I’d also fuck him, but that to do it I’d need help at the shop. He was only too eager to comply.” Hermione blushed, feeling almost dirty as she said it all out loud. 

“Legilmens” the command was forceful, none of the gentle probing from the day before. But she didn't resist. When he had replayed the encounter with Ron she couldn’t meet his eye. 

“I’m not as much of a slut as that probably made me sound” she said in a small voice. 

Draco didn’t even speak, just strode to her and dropped to a knee. Bending over her hand he kissed it and looked up at her “I pledge my loyalty to you” he said solemnly. The words were formal, and Hermione felt a ripple of magic as he said them. “An oath of fealty is not one I take lightly, but I give it freely to you.” He stood and the magic seemed to fade into her skin. 

Hermone looked down at where there hands were still joined, and then up into his eyes. “I accept” she replied. The buzz of her wards made them both jump. “Shit” she said “You need to hide. Stay back here, disillusion yourself, if you need to use the floo and go to Grimmauld Place.” He nodded and faded back into the room.

Hermione plastered on her fake smile and went back into the front room. Ron was there with a very irate looking Pansy. “As promised” he said jovially “Your new assistant. Now of course, all the usual employment rules apply. However” he winked at Hermione knowingly “We don’t really have the personnel to be checking up on things all the time so...you know….” He slyly pinched Pansy’s ass and the girl jumped and her cheeks flamed up, but she didn’t display any other emotion.

“Thank you Ron” Hermione said with a girlish giggle “I’m going to get her settled in. The sooner i have her up to speed the sooner I can help you with anything that YOU need.” 

“Very good” Ron said, licking his lips slightly. He pulled out a small metal box and handed it to Hermione “This is her bonding and magical suppression system.” Hermione willed her hands not shake as she accepted it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, 9 at the office?” She nodded, relieved that he wasn’t asking her to meet somewhere in private first. “See you soon Mione” he said with a eager grin and left the shop.

Hermione exhaled and turned to face Pansy. The other girl hadn’t moved, hadn’t shown any indication that she was aware of what was going on around her. But Hermione had seen the tick in the corner of mouth and knew she hadn’t missed a thing. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, she wanted to know what she was up against first in terms of magic. She cast a complex web of spells over the box Ron had handed her and swore at what she saw. It was crude, basically a leash between Pansy and the box. With just a glance Hermione could see at least three ways around it and, thankfully, an even simpler fix of transferring it to someone else. 

“Pansy” she said gently “Come with me to the back office.” The girl sneered at her but the magic bond forced her feet to move robotically to the back. When Hermione had closed and warded the door she called softly “It’s safe to come out.”

Draco reappeared and Pansy cried out, before clamping her mouth shut and staring off into the distance. “Pansy” Draco said softly “Its me. It’s ok.”

“What was the first thing you said to me when we met as kids” She said harshly

“I said I liked that you were named after a flower, that my mother was too.” He replied and Pansy collapsed. Draco was beside her in an instant, soothing her and whispering in her ear. 

“What is she doing here Draco” Pansy whispered wildly “She owns me. Why does she own me.” Draco looked up at Hermione and Hermione knelt next to the sobbing girl.

“With your permission, I’d like to take a piece of your hair and use it to create a simulacrum of you. Then I will link the bond to that and set you free.” Hermione paused, gauging Pansy’s reaction. The girl just laughed bitterly. 

“Yeah” Pansy spit out at her “And why the hell should we trust you?”

Hermione looked her straight in the face and rolled up her sleeve, twisting her arm until the crooked letters of Bellatrix’ handiwork caught the light. “Because I’ve seen how power corrupts” Hermione said tightly “Because I believe that anyone who thinks they are superior to any other group can’t be trusted.” 

“She took a vow Pans” Draco said softly “On just my say so, she pledged to help us.”

“You always were charming” Pansy quipped shakily and Draco smiled at her “Alright Granger. Do it” she stared straight at Hermione and watched as she clipped a piece of hair and pulled out her half finished piece. Working quickly she turned the lump of unformed magic into the rough shape of a human, an incantation over the hair and it suddenly looked just like Pansy, although the eyes were blank and empty. “That is fucking strange” Pansy said, burying her head in Draco’s shoulder. Hermione gave a half smile and continued to work. Carefully lifting the bonding from around Pansy and dropping it over the figure. Pansy took a shuddering breath “I feel like i can breathe again” she said and flexed her fingers, making little sparks of magic jump between them. 

Hermione put a few glamours over the simulcrum and it smoothly walked out into the front of the store. Turning to Draco and Pansy she suddenly looked a little shaky and drained. Draco guided her down to the floor beside them “Unless someone is looking to find fault, they won’t know it isn’t you.” she said in a tired voice. Pansy’s lip trembled and she roughly dashed away a tear. Draco whispered to her again and she jumped up and ran for the floo. 

“How long until you can get everyone out” Hermione asked when they were alone. 

Draco considered “Tomorrow night” he said finally “We need to put a few fail safes in place and I want to do a final check on our...accommodations.” Hermione laughed slightly and Draco allowed himself a chuckle.

“I think I can do one more thing.” She said carefully

“No” he replied “You’ve done more then enough. You haven’t even figured out how you are going to get around the fact that you made Pansy essentially vanish have you?” 

Hermione shrugged “Figured I’d wing it” she admitted “Some of my best plans have been last minute actually.” He rolled his eyes at her and turned to go, but she grabbed his wrist “Hear me out” she pleaded “Ron, he wants my help on a ‘warding project.’ I think, I think I know what that means. It is either going to be family estates or the vaults at Gringotts.” Draco’s hand clenched and she rubbed his wrist with her thumb “What if” she paused “What if I was able to get a few things out. What if I could bring things for you.”

He turned back to her, gripping both her hands “What are you doing Hermione” he asked. She shrugged and gave a harsh laugh “Seriously. What are you doing.”

“Would it be useful or not” she said stubbornly and he sighed and rubbed his eyes

“It would be incredibly useful” he admitted “Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, there are things in the Malfoy vault that if I had access to them would allow me to protect and provide for everyone in my care. Plus, if you were setting the wards you could protect things for when...if...we are ever able to come back and claim them.”

“I thought so” she said primly and he huffed in annoyance “Describe them to me.” Drawing her down to the sofa, Draco proceeded to sketch out the items of most value for their flight and how to circumvent the protections on them. 

When he finally got up to go, he hesitated. Bowing low to her he kissed her hand again. “I will come for you” he said “Tomorrow. 7:00pm” She nodded and he left. Hermione sat for a long time, watching the flames flickering and planning her next move.


	4. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. A quick and wild go, I know, but sometimes that's where the narrative takes you. Also more icky Ron here so be aware

~Why’d you come you knew you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they’re outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us.~

Pepper-up and glamours covered for the fact that she had barely slept. She showed up at Ron’s office having practiced her flirtatious smile all morning. She arrived to see a full group of the Auror sub-group crowding around his desk. He was showing them a few pictures, Hermione thought she saw Pansy in one of them and swallowed hard to avoid cursing them all right then and there. “Hi Ron” she cooed “Ready to get started?”

“Hermione!” he said, beaming at her “Right on time. As usual. I knew you’d come for me.” The others snickered at the obvious innuendo but Hermione pretended she didn’t understand.

“So tell me about your brilliant project” she prompted “What can I do to help?”

“Right, so, we want to make sure that the funds and properties of the Pureblood families going through their reintegration aren’t mismanaged or used for anything nefarious. What I want you to do is put up some of your special wards so that the Ministry can keep track of the comings and goings and lock things down if they need to.”

Hermione nodded vigorously “Oh yes, I see, that is a good idea. I can definitely do that.” Ron patted her on the shoulder and she gritted her teeth at the condescending gesture. 

“Always knew you’d come around Hermione. You just needed to get all that other stuff out of your system.” He grazed her ass as he went back to his desk, looking very pleased with himself. 

Hermione breathed through her nose and counted to ten before trying to speak. “I’ll start right now if you’d like” she said

“This one always was eager” Ron said with a wink to the others “Sure sweetheart” he said to her “I’ll take you over to Gringotts right now. I bet you can make a dent on those and then maybe we can start on the estates tomorrow. Of course” he added “I’ll see you tonight to catch you up on any of the developments that you’ve missed out on.” 

Not only does Ron have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Hermione thought bitterly, he has the subtly of blunt axe. On the outside she just smiled and nodded and followed after him to Gringotts. 

After putting on her best Lavender Brown and assuring him that she knew he was “SO busy and SO important and that she could take care of this” he left her under the supervision of the Goblins. As Draco had instructed she drew a series of runes in the dirt of the cave floor. The goblin looked at her in surprise, but nodded once and then deliberately turned his back to her work. She hurriedly went through the vault, shrinking and putting into her pocket the things that he had asked for. When she was done she set up a series of complex wards. On the outside were the ones that the Ministry would expect, but woven throughout were ones of her own invention. They wouldn’t be noticed unless the Ministry tried to remove anything and then...well...they wouldn’t be able to. She worked her way through the other vaults, working rapidly to try to get to them all. She finished just as the bank was closing for the day and she barely blinked as the goblin hurtled them back up through the tunnels. 

As she’d been working she thought of one more thing that she could do. She swallowed hard, it would require spending some time in Ron’s office with him distracted. She straightened her shoulders and touched up her glamours. Making her way back to the office she knocked lightly at the door. He looked up and smiled “Done already? Too smart for your own good sometimes you are.” She just shrugged, not trusting herself to say anything. 

“Are you almost done for the day?” she asked innocently and he gave a wolfish smile 

“I am in fact. Maybe you’d like to join me for a drink?” He stroked his quill in what she could only assume was meant to be a suggestive gesture. 

“Maybe a little something here then we can see where the night takes us?” she asked lightly and he practically leaped from behind his desk.

“I know where McLaggen keeps a pint for emergencies” he said “Don’t move.” The minute the door was shut Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a series of complex charms. Owning a bookstore had led her to perfect a few business related spells, including one that could copy large amounts of information and store them in another location. Backing up files made as much sense in the Wizarding world as it did in the Muggle and Hermione had perfected the ability to have every piece of written text in an enclosed area copied, as long as she was in the room to maintain the spell. 

The door creaked open and Ron came back in nearly bouncing with excitement. He handed her a tumbler of Firewhiskey, which she sipped delicately. He gulped his in one and then proceeded to tell her endless stories about his recent victories in work and on the interdepartmental Quidditch field. She did her best to keep him going, the longer he was bragging the less time he’d be spending trying to get under her clothes. 

He had just started to stare at her with a predatory gleam and make his way around the desk when she felt her spell complete and shut down. Thinking fast she threw a jinx at his stomach, making him cringe and bend over. “Oh Ron!” she said worriedly “You don’t look well. You should rest. We can catch up more tomorrow.” Before he could protest she had kissed him on the cheek and sprinted out of the department. She didn’t breathe until she was safely in her store and had slammed the wards into place. Pulling out her ledger she flipped through the copies, as she suspected there were reams of files and photos documenting the less then savory activities of the Pureblood Reintegration Act. 

The floo activated and Hermione leaped back, wand held steadily out in front. Draco paused, making sure she wasn’t going to hex him before coming into the room. She raced over to him and turned out her pockets, the items he’d sent her for tumbled into his hands and he looked at her with wary awe. “Are you even real?” he asked 

“I don’t even know anymore” she admitted “Fought a war, lived in a dystopian nightmare, sided with my former enemy. I mean. Who could make sense of any of that? Oh, speaking of that. I have one more present for you.” She handed him the ledger and he skimmed through it rapidly. “Oh!” she said, snapping her fingers, she ran into the storeroom and grabbed a handful of vials. Putting her wand to her temple she carefully drew out shining strands of memory. “These might help too” she said, putting them into his hands.

“Help?” he asked in confusion

“For when you go to the International Court of Wizards” she said “To expose what they are doing here.”

Draco put a hand on her arm “Now I know you aren’t real.” He pinched her gently “I mean you feel real but it couldn’t be possible that you did all this in 48 hours.”

“Like I said. I’m that good.” Hermione gave him a half smile that he returned.

Then the smile faded and a look of worry replaced it “You need to be safe. You’ve put yourself in a lot of danger. Pansy. The items you took and if we do go to the ICOW it will be easily traced back to you.”

Hermione looked at the ceiling, “Yeah” she admitted “It will take some figuring out. But I’ve been kind of bored, a challenge might be nice.” Draco snorted

“I…” he started and trailed off. She just smiled and squeezed his hand. “I pledged myself to you” he said seriously “I need to help keep you safe.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but just then the wards rattled and the shop shook like in an earthquake. “HERMIONE GRANGER” a magnified voice called out “COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND SUBMIT TO A MAGICAL SUPPRESSION SPELL.” 

Ron’s patronus slid into the room “McLaggen came to reclaim his flask, told me that my office REEKED of your magical residue. I don’t know what you did but I’m determined to find out and I have the full backing of my Auror unit to do it.”

Hermione started to shake and Draco grabbed her arm “Looks like you are coming with me” he said and they vanished through the flames.


End file.
